


Dragons

by KiraStain



Series: 5 keys challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, M/M, Pre-Slash, dragons in the modern world, guess my key here, key challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraStain/pseuds/KiraStain
Summary: The black dragon, Tony thought, was gorgeous.





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Fangirlmusings for being a patient beta for this piece!

For a moment, Tony almost forgot how to breathe.

He knew the stories and he knew the history, especially the part – no surprise here -- about his father’s  involvement in creating Captain-stick-in-his-ass-America. He supposed there was no single person in the world who didn’t know  _ what  _ Steven G. Rogers had become after the success of the Super-soldier project.

Some might be thinking of it as a legend, a war story, something to keep hopes high and soldiers’ spirits strong through the difficulties of combat.

Even Tony had not believed it  at first, and he’d been four when Howard told him the story for the first time.

Of course, dwarves, and werewolves, and elves, orcs and so on, – all of them were a common  thing in the world now, living with (mostly) the same rights (thank you, modern age). So when Natasha had pulled her hair back, showing the scars on her ears from the surgery in the Red Room to turn her into a human and fit into fuck knows what job requirements there, the only reason why Tony had nearly lost it had been not Natasha’s origin or the scars – they’d been pretty small and hard to notice, -- but the fact of the horrible surgery itself, the fucked up place where Natasha had had to grow.

The difference between humans and elves  wasn’t just a matter of less pointy ears.

Anyway, after that Howard had shown Tony the files and the films. Well, it still could have been faked, right? And it hadn’t mattered later, with Howard being not really a father of the year, and Tony being, well, a teenager fed up with fucking history.

He had believed it himself only when an  _ enormous _ light-blue dragon, scales reflecting bright sunlight and blue eyes larger than a human’s head, flew out from under the helicarrier, catching the enemy’s plane with its terrifying fangs and breaking it in half with hardly any effort.

That sort of image didn’t really leave you any choice whether to believe it or not.

After that, Tony really had hoped the star-spangled horsecloth (dragoncloth?) they made Steve put on for a show during the war had not been a fake.

It very much existed, , but Steve didn’t appreciate  Tony reminding him of that.

But the point was? Steve was  _ half-human, half-elf  _ before the serum, sick and weak because of it; DNA of two species working badly together, resulting in a very high death rate of newborn children. According to the legend, before the dragons’ extinction, because of this weakness, such half-bloods were the only ones able to make some sort of a connection with them, something no one, except, it seemed, Erskine, could understand. So, Steve was a perfect candidate, both able to react to the serum physically as best as possible, and great as just a person to use such power.

But Barnes? Barnes was a fucking human. It should have been impossible for the serum to work. But for  _ whatever _ reason, out of all the captured prisoners, only Barnes reacted to the serum and survived, and Hydra, unable to find a half-blood who could’ve survived the serum, refused to let Barnes go.

But Barnes had to be  _ broken _ to make the serum work. Completely destroyed, weak and dying for the serum to take.

_ Hydra was fucked up. _

But something conflicted deep inside Tony thought at the moment, that if not for Hydra, two giant, scary and fucking amazing  _ dragons _ , one bright blue and one matte black with a metal paw, wouldn’t have been flying towards his Tower.

A horrible thought, indeed. But still,  _ fucking dragons! _

Tony had seen  Steve before, but the black dragon was new. Not smaller, but somehow more graceful, its tail longer, with a sharp spike on the end. The dragon had deep storm blue eyes even brighter than Steve’s, and covering - no, replacing - its left paw was a metal gauntlet. ? Given its design, it would transform into a human-sized arm, and Tony  _ had _ to see how it did that with such a size-difference.

The black dragon, Tony thought, was _ gorgeous. _

Two dragons landed, graceful and far too quietly for such huge forms. Then the transformation started, mercifully fast, but still rather sickening to look at as  into a mix of paws, legs, tails, skin and scales, hands and feet emerged from clawed paws, graceful tails shrinking into nothing. Tony elected not to spend too much time contemplating it, as the thought of bones breaking and shifting made his stomach crawl. Mere moments later, two men walked towards Tony, one just a step behind the other.

“Tony,” Steve smiled almost sheepishly. “There was no need to meet us.”

Tony stared at him.

“You must be joking, right?” he huffed. “I’m surprised the streets under your flight path weren’t  jam-packed, just to watch two dragons flying above  New York. I’d be surprised if Instagram  hasn’t crashed already.”

“They were jammed, actually” Barnes remarked  smugly. Steve rolled his eyes.

“You shouldn’t have showed off with fire, Bucky. You could’ve scared people.”

“New Yorkers?” Tony laughed. “Please, Cap. Pretty sure it’s not the strangest thing they’ve seen. They live in the same city as we all do.”

Steve sighed.

“By the way,” Tony turned to the other supersoldier. “We haven’t properly met  yet. I’m Tony, the smartest and the decidedly most good-looking one here.”

Barnes eyed him, the sparks in his eyes causing a very nice reaction inside Tony. Not to say Barnes wasn’t damn gorgeous himself: dark, messy hair, broad shoulders, two different, but both amazing, arms, and the black tight jeans really showing the best of Barnes’ thighs and legs.

And then Barnes smiled, wide and wicked, and Tony found, maybe, his favorite part so far.

“I can see that,” Barnes said, voice teasing, low and almost purring. “James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky, dollface.”

Steve groaned.

Tony smirked. Oh, he  _ liked  _ this one.

“Welcome to the Tower, Bucky.”

 


End file.
